


Spelling Bee

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Britin + Gus [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor Are Married, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Elementary School, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fun, Gay Male Character, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Gus wants to try out for the spelling bee and his dads let him. Also the next installment in Britin + Gus
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Britin + Gus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563937
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I was playing a game on the computer Wordament and came up with this.

Gus looked at the book in his hand that he'd gotten at school that day. The teacher had asked for students to sign up for the spelling bee. He loved playing word games, especially Scrabble with his dads. A spelling bee didn't seem that hard to him so he had been the first one to sign up. He knew that he was going to need help though. The teacher said he would have to study every night. Since not everyone had signed up the whole class wouldn't be doing it during school time. It meant that he would have to put in extra time at home if he wanted to do good. He hadn't thought about the fact he hadn't told his dads though. 

It wasn't like they would say he couldn't do it because they were always encouraging him to adventure out. Gus opened up the book looking at words that were easy like author and hollow. There were other words that he didn't know what they meant though like onomoniapia. He had heard it said before, but he didn't know what it meant. He was sure that a dictionary was going to be required for it as well. 

He got off his bed going to where he knew his dads were at. He smiled seeing them sitting outside on the deck. His daddy was sitting with his dad between his legs relaxing on one of the loungers. They had gone outside when he'd gone upstairs to do his homework. He liked doing it and if he had trouble then he'd ask them. The only thing he wasn't a fan of was history. It bored him, but he was making passing grades in the class. 

The last time the teacher had sent home his midterm report he'd gotten to pick what they did as a family. He'd opted for having family weekend were they didn't do anything besides spend time together. They played board games, rode the horses, played with the dogs, and had watched movies. It wasn't like they didn't do that all the time, but it was what he'd wanted to do. He loved spending time with his dads no matter what they were doing. Some times he liked just sitting between them. He wouldn't pass up when they had story time either even if he was getting older. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Hey Sonny boy, you done with your homework?" Brian asked looking up to see Gus standing near the door. 

"Yeah, it's all done. I was wondering if you two would help me with something though?" Gus asked walking over to them. 

"Of course, we just being lazy." Justin smiled at their son who was looking like Brian more every day. He'd seen one picture of Brian at Gus' age years ago and they could be twins.

"Being lazy's fun." Gus smiled back before he brought the spelling bee book from behind his back. "I'd like to do this, but I need help studying some of the words. We got a month until the class spelling bee and four weeks after that it's the one for the school." Gus explained letting his dad look at the book.

He went on explaining about the district, county, state, and finally the biggest one that had all of the contestants. He didn't know if he'd get past the classroom one, but he really wanted to try. Justin flipped through the book before letting Brian look at it too. He didn't see any reason that Gus couldn't try for the spelling bee. He had never been into anything like that when he was Gus' age. He'd always wanted to be in the art club, but it might be fun for Gus to try.

Brian opened up the book seeing the words on each page and the category. They were sectioned off by easy, medium, hard, and expert words. There were words that even he wasn't sure on how spelling them if he wasn't looking at them; much less pronouncing them. A couple of them he was sure that there wasn't a way he could do it without looking them up. He wasn't going to tell Gus no though, if his son wanted to try he'd never put him down. Justin and him were always telling Gus that he could do anything he wanted to. They would support him no matter what.

"How about we call out some words and you spell them to us?" Brian offered which Gus was definitely happy about. 

"Yes, that be awesome daddy. I be right back." Gus said before he took off back into the house. He came back out in less than a minute holding a pen. "Ones I have trouble with star them I study them the most." 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian started with the easier words up front for Gus. He picked a random word on the first page getting his son to spell it out. As they progressed, he moved to another section. Justin took his turn letting Gus spell words out. He knew that it might be a little harder, but Gus would be against students that were in higher grades. He picked some of the tougher words near the hard and expert sections. 

Gus said the words each time before he spelled them. A couple of them he asked for a definition, which one of them Justin had gone to get the dictionary on. He hadn't even been sure what it meant and didn't want to tell Gus wrong. When he'd seen the definition he'd known the word then. It was spelled right, but he might have been spelling it wrong his self for years. 

Gus had a little trouble with the words that followed the rule about I before E, except after C ones. Justin and Brian said that even they messed up when it came to those at times. When Justin had gotten the dictionary he'd also brought out a clip board putting the words that Gus missed on it. It wasn't a lot up front, but some of the harder ones Gus got a letter mixed up. Over all they both thought Gus did a great job for his first try and not looking at the book much before they had started quizzing him. 

After about fifty of the words Gus decided that he wanted to wait to do more. His mouth was dry from all the talking too. The evening was starting to cool down too so they went inside to the kitchen. Justin got a pack of the index cards that they used when Gus was studying for a spelling test. There was one each week and during the mid-terms the teacher had taken words for each section they'd worked on putting them on the big spelling test then.

Gus wrote the word down on the index cards that he had missed on the back where it was blank. On the front he wrote the definition on the lines that his daddy told him. They spent an hour with Brian looking up the definition and Justin helping Gus write the word the way it was spelled. It was how they did it every week so it wasn't anything new. When Gus had started having the spelling tests Justin had come up with the idea to help Gus get better at the words. He had even made him a box to put the index cards that were essentially flash cards in after each week. 

The box had words all over it that were on some of the index cards in the box. Brian had thought it was a good idea. Gus had thought it was the coolest thing ever. He had made a section for the books he read too and didn't understand the word(s). There was even a section in the box from their Scrabble games. Those were mostly words that Brian and Justin had used that Gus wanted to know. 

After all the words were put on the cards Brian thought of another way that Gus could study them. It took a few minutes to dig them out, but Brian brought the magnets they used to use on the fridge that were the alphabet letters. Gus smiled taking the magnets putting them on the fridge before his dads took turns calling out a word. Gus spelled the word on the fridge after he said it. A couple of the letters were MIA, but it helped Gus. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Daddy, Dad, you think that I will be good at this?" Gus asked later when they were packing the things up for the evening. 

"I don't see why not when you put your mind to things you can do anything you want to." Brian answered.

"You are smarter than your daddy and I combined. So of course you can do this. Studying is key, but you did good with that." Justin replied.

"Cool, I will study every day and in a months time maybe I will know most of the book." Gus smiled big collecting the words putting them into the box. "Thanks dads, I'm going to go finish my book for class. I got three chapters left before I'm done." He said before leaving the kitchen. 

Brian and Justin watched Gus take off towards the exit to go up to his room. It was hard to believe that Gus was already in the fourth grade. They wanted to slow time down so he didn't grow up to fast. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin resting his head on Justin's shoulder. Every time Gus wanted to do something new they supported him in it. A Spelling Bee might be a little tougher than some things that he'd wanted to do in the past, but they both knew he had the brains to do it. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has come for the school's Spelling Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Decided to make a second chapter along with two more so here you go. Never entered a spelling bee or been present so not sure this how it goes, but hope enjoy. I had thought about doing it once though.

Gus was sitting with the rest of the contents that went to his elementary school. Each grade had a winner and an alternate in case the winner couldn't be there for some reason. Gus was trying not to be nervous, but his tummy felt like when he ate too much candy. It rarely happened, but today was one of those days. It wasn't just the other students and teachers there. His dads and even his Grammie Jennifer had shown up. They had told him he would do great and he had nothing to worry about. They were going to be rooting for him, but had let him know it wouldn't be the end of the world if he didn't make it.

He had worked hard for the last eight weeks on his words. He had been the winner from his grade with his best friend being the alternate. If he won today he'd get to go to the Spelling Bee with the winner from other schools in the state. He wasn't going to worry too much or think about that yet. It was good to dream big, but right now he wanted to see how things went. He wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't win. He knew he had tried hard with his dads helping him. His Auntie Daphne had helped and Grammie Jennifer too. 

They had even done a mock Spelling Bee at the house with him going against his dads. It had been cool and he had won there. It had been funny the word that had tripped his daddy up since it was the same one he was usually stuck on where his daddy helped him get it right. They had given him an actual trophy too that had his name on it. It said Gus Taylor-Kinney, Britin Spelling Bee winner along with the year on it. It was why even if he didn't win here he wasn't going to feel bad. He had won where it mattered to him, at home against his dads. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The principal started talking about how things worked and an official was there from the Spelling Bee to give out the words. They were going in order by grades starting with the kindergartners. Gus looked into the audience spotting his family when it got closer to his turn. He had to stop his self from laughing seeing his daddy and dad. They had a hats on that had Sonny boy on them. His daddy's said Sonny where has his dad's had Boy on it. He loved them two so much for supporting him. He didn't care that some might think it was embarrassing, he knew they loved him.

Gus swallowed the lump in his throat from being nervous before he went up to the microphone getting his first word. So far all the students were still in the running. The woman gave him his word which was Dependable which he spelled without any problems. He smiled big before returning to his seat. The first round was over, but there were more to come. If it ended in a tie then there would be a bonus word to decide on who won. The auditorium was eerie silent as the other students kept going up to spell their words.

The kindergartner and third grader were knocked out after the fiftieth and eighty-ninth words. Next came the first and second grader being eliminated both on Instantaneous. It left Gus and the fifth grader who both kept spelling their words right. It had already gone on for The official decided to put in the word that would give the winner after the twelfth time that Gus and the other student both got the words they spelled right. Gus was first since he was the fourth grader and it was going in grade order. Gus thought for a moment when he was given his word. He asked for the definition and for it to be used in a sentence before he spelled it out. 

Gus held his breath for a moment hoping that he had gotten it right even if he'd be okay if he didn't. After a moment the woman smiled up at him congratulating him on being the winner of the school's spelling bee. The fifth grader would be the alternate if for some reason Gus couldn't go. The entire fourth grade section started cheering for Gus, but his family was louder than his classmates. He couldn't stop smiling at the fact he had won when he hadn't been sure if he would. It was one thing to win in the classroom, but the entire school out of all the students there. 

The principal walked over to Gus giving him a trophy that had the school's name on it along with spelling bee winner. The year was also engraved on it which he thought was so cool. He was so happy that he wanted to cry, but he held back. When asked if he wanted to say anything Gus took a moment before he thanked his family for helping him. The official needed to talk to Gus and his dads, but the rest of the auditorium was released to go back to their classrooms for the rest of the school day. It was probably only half an hour at most before the school would clear out for the day anyway. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Gus waited with the principal and the woman while his dads made their way to them. The place was clearing out so it took a few minutes before he saw them. When he did he went running over to both of them. Brian picked Gus up hugging him not caring that others were around. He hugged his son almost a little too tight, but Gus didn't care. Justin got his hug next from Gus, both telling him how proud they were of him. They had been hoping that Gus would win knowing that it would mean a lot to him.

"Dads, they have talk to us about going to the state level, I think it's the state level. I really would like to go if I can." Gus said once he was back on his feet. 

"Let's go talk to them then. You want to go then we're not going to stop you." Brian said knowing that his son was smart. 

"We wouldn't miss it, buddy and you're going to be great there too." Justin said before they went over to where Gus had left the other two. 

The woman gave Brian and Justin the packet along with the fifth grader's parents that told about what would happen at the next level. It would take place in six weeks with other students from other schools from all the schools in the state of West Virginia. Elementary students to middle school students not over the age of 13 or 15 would be involved in the next level. The words would be from the same book, but she told them that it they would be getting them from the harder to expert levels. 

Gus politely told her he'd been studying the whole book not just the easy words. She smiled at him telling him to keep it up. She would be in contact with the principal who would inform the parents of any thing that might change. The spelling bee would be on a Saturday the rest of the location and time was in the packet.

They thanked her before leaving with Gus since there was only fifteen minutes left they let Gus get his things so they could leave. Jennifer and Daphne had stuck around to wait as well which Gus hugged them both showing his reward before he went to get his book bag. Jennifer and Daphne were happy for him knowing the studying paid off. They'd quizzed Gus at all times even in the car. They would keep helping him now that he was moving up to the next level as well. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus is in the final round of the Spelling Bee competition. He's definitely nervous making it all the way to the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I skipped over the State one because it was the same as the school one besides having more students from different schools. This is the one in Richmond, VA that is National Spelling Bee. Going by what I Googled and also what I have made up in my own sand box. 
> 
> AN2: The words I use do come from the 2010 AARP Spelling Bee website that was used to win the bee that year. Though I have my own take below as you can read. The winning word was the actual winning word as well only someone else won.

The place was packed with parents and other people wanting to see the years new National Spelling Bee winner. Gus had been surprised to see actual TV crews there since it had only been written about in the local papers on the last two rounds. His dads, Grammie Jennifer, Auntie Daphne, Uncles Ted and Blake, and Auntie Emmett were all there. He wasn't sure if Drew had made it, but he had said he would if he could. Gus had been seated in his states area for the Bee today. There were so many other states and US territories that he hadn't known some would be there even if he had studied them in history. He guessed his excitement over what was going on was keeping him from thinking about other things.

However, since the state competition he had been studying every day for at least half an hour. He'd made index flash cards of all the words that had been in the book not caring that it had been over two hundred words. He hadn't let his grades in school slip either, which over now that it was June. He had already decided before hand if he did win he only wanted one thing from the prize money that got rewarded to the winner; a new saddle. The rest he wanted to give to some charities that needed it more than he did. His dads made plenty of money and he had a trust fund for when he was older whatever that meant.

It was half an hour in before the first person was knocked out and it got fewer from there. However, it was still plenty of kids in the running as the words got called out by each of them. Gus went up every time it was his turn thinking for a moment before he spelled the words out. He didn't want to think about the people watching being in their underclothes like his daddy had joked if he got nervous. He was sure that his family was as nervous as he was. He kept his mind calm even with the cameras flashing. 

While he waited for it to be his turn again he thought about all the fun that his dads and he had while they had been there. The others had driven up the day before, but his dads and him had been there since Monday, today was Saturday. They had gotten to do so much around the area they were staying at. It had been so amazing to be able to tour the White House. He had said he'd be president one day and hopefully change things. His dads had told him he could do anything he put his mind to. 

His daddy had done some business one day so he had gone with his dad to the art museum where they had spent half the day looking at all the beautiful paintings. They had gone swimming in the large swimming pool at the hotel they were in almost every day. He found that he liked more foods than he thought he would that he'd tried. It had been so much fun that he hadn't thought much about today having all the fun. He had studied though every day for an hour in thirty minute slots. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

A few of Gus' words already had been choreographer, juvenescence, arrivederci, and pheochromocytoma. One of his favorite ones had been springbok cause it was the name of a jigsaw puzzle brand he enjoyed doing. The one he had hated with a passion was monocotyledonous though. It had taken the longest when he'd been studying at home, but he got it right on the money this time thankfully. It was a competition though so he knew the words weren't going to be easy. He knew that there were still a few kindergartners from around the country in the Bee. 

One had gotten the word iraimbilanja and made it to the next round. However pulchritudinous had knocked her out the third go around. The word that Gus was so glad he hadn't gotten was haole. It was a simple word, but he got the a and o mixed up when he was spelling it out loud or writing it. He had gotten so nervous by the last time he'd spelled it one day he'd almost given up. Though his dads had told him that he could do it. He finally got it right, but being up in front of everyone he hadn't been sure if he'd remember that the a came first then the o with an e at the end.

The next time that Gus came up the the microphone his word was amphibology. He remembered it easily because his dad said it was biology without the I in it. He spelled it right and returned to his seat with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that he was still going strong. He looked out in the audience seeing his family around. They were near the front too which didn't make him nervous like it had at the state Spelling Bee. His dad had talked to his daddy about not being so cheering, which he didn't think was a real word. Though he loved his daddy, but he'd made him more nervous. 

They had gotten him a computer after he'd won the State Spelling Bee. He hadn't even expected it, but he'd gotten it. His daddy had said that he needed to learn more things so he could be smarter than them. He'd laughed though he had learned some things on the computer he hadn't known. He also could play Monopoly by his self with the game that his dad got him to go on it. There was a Scrabble one too, but he'd enjoyed the flash card learning tool that was installed on it. It helped him when his dads couldn't which had been cool. 

There was also a set of games he liked even though it was a girl as the lead he didn't mind. They were the Nancy Drew games where solved mysteries. He might be eight, but he loved mysteries so when he'd seen it he'd gotten his Grammie to get it. A few times he'd gotten his dads to help him since some of the tasks had been a little harder. He did learn a lot of things from them and also it kind of had some history in it too. It had also taught him the Chinese Zodiac for each year in their years. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Gus brought his self back to the present looking around as the group of people got smaller. The Spelling Bee was also halfway through the second hour. He had been told that they went until they ran out of words or had to call a tie if the list went all the way through and no one won out right. He kind of hoped that happened with him and the last person. He didn't want to take away from someone else winning even if he did want to. 

He refused to believe that there was a chance he could go all the way. It wasn't that he doubted his abilities, but there was so many others that were so good too. He hated when disappointments happened even if it was a part of life. He would be happy if he came in the top twenty or even five. If he was a runner up in the second or third place he wouldn't be any less happy. He was thrilled even now just getting where he was. 

The next half an hour ticked by with Gus going back up four times since the competitors were dwindling down. Two of his words had been rhynchocephalian and katzenjammer which he couldn't pronounce that great, but he had spelled them without even a hiccup in the letters. He had asked for their definition as well as them in a sentence before he'd spelled them out. Three other people in front of him had been knocked out for rhynchocephalian. Two because of katzenjammer. It hadn't touched his nerves though he'd gone up and put all he could into it. 

It got down to the final six of them which had them going up more times. The words weren't always tough, but they weren't baby words with only two letters like xu had been. Gus hadn't even known that was a word when he'd started studying months ago. It had started at the start of the school year and now it was coming up on five since the sixth person was knocked out with the word xerophilous knocking one out. Then it got down to four of them when tzigane was spelled out wrong by one. Onchocerciasis, euphausiid, boiserie, and myoinositol were the words that lead down to the final two kids; Gus being one of them.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"We are at the final two if the next word is spelled right by both we'll go into bonus words until one is the winner." The man said before he gave the word to be spelled. "The word is keratomileusis." 

The boy that was left besides Gus went first spelling the word out. Gus knew the moment that it was messed up though. He knew that there was an e at the beginning not an I and also an I instead of an e after the m. He heard the judge apologize before calling him up. He knew that if he got it right he'd be the winner. He hadn't pictured this moment even if he'd been told it was okay to. If he thought about it he might have misspelled it or not gotten this far.

"K E R A T O M I L E U S I S." Gus said with his eyes closed so that he couldn't see everyone that was there. 

He hadn't needed the definition of the word or it in a sentence. He had spelled this word so many times because it was the last word in the book. He had marked it on his flash cards as being the last in the book. He had also marked the first and counted to the middle word as well. He had studied them the most not sure if they would be mixed up or done in order. Keratomileusis had hung him up only once after that he'd gotten it right. He'd had the same problem the boy in front of him had.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have ourselves the new winner of the 2010-2011 Scripps Spelling Bee winner." The man said before the other three judges stood up clapping their hands. 

The entire place started cheering and clapping. Gus hadn't even realized he'd won at first even though he got the word correct. He had actually gone back to his seat as he had done the other times. Gus looked beside him finding the boy that was in second place smiling at him telling him congratulations. It was about then that he knew he won, but it hadn't sunk in though. The place was cheering for him because he'd won. He'd actually won the Spelling Bee and he was so happy. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Gus was standing on the stage a few minutes later accepting his award for winning the Spelling Bee. He was more nervous then than he had before as he accepted the check for 50,000 dollars. There was also the Scripps National Spelling Bee engraved trophy plus 2,500 cash prize and reference library from Merriam-Webster. Then there was the four hundred dollar reference works from Encyclopedia Britannica which included the 1768 replica set and a three year membership to Britannica Online Premium. Gus was overwhelmed to say the least especially when he heard he'd be going to New York City to be on two different talk shows because he won. 

He was trying to think of something to say when the woman asked him what he was going to spend the prize money on. There were so many things he could get, but the thing was he knew his dads would never let him go without. He had thought about it for months now even though he didn't think he'd get this far. He had told his Grammie and Dads he didn't really want the money besides a new saddle. That was all his little heart desired and when he thought for a moment he came up with his answer.

"I want to donate the money to three places back home because they need it more than I do. If I could get a saddle for my horse I'd be happy with that." Gus smiled at the woman who was shocked at Gus' answer. "I really didn't expect to win or even make it out of the state competition. My daddies told me I could do anything in the world I wanted to do though so I believed really hard and I got here. So thank you to them and all of you for letting me have one of my dreams come true." Gus said which got him a round of applause from the people there. 

The woman smiled at him before Gus asked really quietly if he could be excused to go to the bathroom now. He had needed to go for a while and hadn't wanted to take a pause. She told him where he could go and Gus took off in a hurry because he really did need to go to the bathroom. He had been holding it since they had been on the last six of them. They'd had a pause at the top of the hour, but that was an hour before when he hadn't had to go. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos one more chapter to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all celebrate Gus' victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I added this chapter last night so hope its a good conclusion. Also what Gus orders with zucchini and shrimp scampi are two my favorite foods to eat. Grilled cheese is one also lol.

Once Gus got back from the bathroom he found his dads. The rest of their family was also waiting on him. He got plenty of hugs and congrats from all of them. They were so proud of their mini Brian. Brian and Justin had gotten everything from the officials while Gus had gone to the bathroom. So after a few pictures from the news people they took off back to their hotel. Gus was proud of his self because he had accomplished something new.

"So Sonny Boy, what do you want to have for a celebration dinner?" Brian asked. "You can have anything you want to eat." 

"Anything?" Gus asked before getting a nod from both his dads. He thought about it for a few moments. "Can we have grilled cheese sandwiches and fried zucchini?" It was two of his favorite foods. "Or we can have shrimp scampi and fried zucchini." He offered as a second choice because he really liked that combo too. 

Justin wasn't sure if anywhere would have the zucchini the way that Gus loved it. However, he did call down to the main desk to see if it was on the menu. One of the cooks had seen the news and assured Justin that they could indeed make Gus' requests for him. Which Justin asked them to send it up to their room. Gus wanted to sit out on their huge terrorist and eat with the others. Except for Ted who was allergic to shrimp that was what everyone ordered. Any kind of seafood was bad from him so Justin got him to pick off the menu. 

While they waited on their late lunch, which might as well be dinner to arrive, they talked. Gus took his place at the head seat as his Aunt Daphne had declared it as his throne which he laughed at. Emmett had even made him a crown out of paper they had found there. He'd also found him a really large shirt and it became his cape to wear as king. Gus still couldn't believe that he had won, but he'd done it. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

When dinner arrived the family started eating their share of the food. Except for Ted who got a steak with his fried zucchini and some fries. The others ate a grilled cheese a piece, fried zucchini and as much shrimp as they could pack away. The cook had sent up what would probably feed them twice over. Gus did ask for thirds on the shrimp and he wanted fourths on the zucchini. He hadn't eaten much at all that day and his tummy was empty as could be he said. Brian always said he was a bottomless pit like Justin was however. Justin ended up with fourths on the shrimps, but gave more of the zucchini to Gus. 

Brian could only shake his head watching the two he loved. He wouldn't trade a single day of his life with them. He might wish that Gus' moms could be there to see him, but watching Gus grow up like this was a wonderful feeling. Once the food was finished, Gus getting the last shrimp, they made plans for the whole family to catch a movie in a couple of hours. Except for the three Taylor-Kinneys the others went to their rooms to freshen up. 

"So our Spelling Bee King how are you feeling?" Justin asked picking Gus up sitting him on his lap. 

"It doesn't feel real." Gus admitted. "I know it happened because I was there, but it feels like a dream. I had so much fun too, but I'm happy that its over with at the same time." 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Gus had felt stressed at times, which had made his tummy ache. He had always been encouraged by his family and friends at school. His teacher had told him not to give up either. They had all also told him to not stress his self out. They would love for him to win, but it hadn't been worth making his self sick. He figured the waiting and seeing had been the most nerve racking for him. 

"I can understand that." Brian said sitting beside Justin and Gus. "Your dad kept closing his eyes and looking through his fingers at times. He even hid his face against my neck unable to look up on the stage." He smiled which Justin gave him a look before letting Gus know who it really was doing that.

"Your daddy is being a naughty boy, he was the one hiding. Your Grammie Jennifer and Aunt Daphne were teasing him like I was about it." Justin laughed. 

Gus giggled laying his head back against his dad Justin's shoulder. "I closed my eyes on the last word. I think it's cool that daddy copied me." He some times loved being the one that dressed up like one of his daddies. He let out a little yawn because he was getting sleepy. The big dinner they had and getting up early was getting to him. 

"Would you like a nap and we wake you up before we go out?" Brian asked. He let Gus know the three of them could lay down for a little and he'd set an alarm. Gus hated naps some days, but there were times when he knew their son could use one. Now was one of those times that he wouldn't even mind one.

"Only if you lay with me while I fall asleep." Gus said, but his little eyes were already closed as he held onto Justin's neck. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian got up pulling the covers back on the bed while Justin carried Gus over. They got his shoes off before they also got in. Justin on one side while Brian took the left while Gus was in the middle. They remembered many times that they had slept like this when Gus was smaller. Even now if Gus didn't feel good or a storm scared him he'd climb in between them. One of the many reasons they made sure they put their under clothes back on before falling asleep after love making. 

Justin reached over locking his fingers with Brian's as Gus' hand was holding onto his other one. That morning they had woken up the same way though Gus had been on the outside of Brian instead of in the middle. They had figured he'd gone to the bathroom and they might have moved while he'd been gone. One time when Gus had been younger he'd slept on top of Justin's back like a little Kola might do to his parent. 

Brian gave his man and son both a smile even though Gus was already in dream world. He carefully leaned over which Justin met him half way giving him a kiss. They had both been hoping that Gus would win even if they had told him that it wouldn't matter to them either way. They had known that Gus would also be disappointed if he didn't win. It had worked out in the end. They had already gotten the saddle made for Gus. It was back home waiting for their son when he got there. Win or lose they would have given him the saddle. 

"I love you both." Brian said.

"I love you both too," Justin replied before they drifted off joining Gus in the land of dreams.

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this since it was a little different than most of my Britin + Gus stories. Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient while figured out computer issues too. Got three more stories to post two of them Father's day based.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. I hope you enjoy this since it's a little different. Worked on this for a good while and wrote the last chapter last night. 
> 
> Sorry it was late, but was having internet issues. Kept saying my IP address couldn't be configured spent almost 3 hrs with tech support having to solve the issue.


End file.
